1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery which is capable of achieving an increased capacity and improved installation convenience with external electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium ion secondary battery may include a core pack composed of a bare cell and a protective circuit module.
The bare cell is generally composed of a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, an electrolyte and a separator. The bare cell serves as a power source for external electronic equipment, and is capable of repeated use after recharging thereof. The protective circuit module protects the secondary battery against overcharging and overcurrent, and prevents performance deterioration of the battery which may occur due to excessive discharge.